Fling (move)
Fling (Japanese: なげつける Throw) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. It has been TM56 since Generation IV. Effect The power of Fling is determined by the held item. The move will fail if the user has no held item, or if the item is not one listed below. After using Fling, the item is consumed, even if the target has protected themselves with a move like or . The power of Fling is calculated as: |} Black Glasses, Dread Plate, Muscle Band, and Choice Band boost the power of Fling. Expert Belt boosts the power of Fling if the attack is super effective. Life Orb boosts the power of Fling but does not reduce the user's HP. If Fling hits the target with a Berry, that Berry will activate (even if its usual trigger condition is not satisfied). Additionally, some items have custom effects when used with Fling: |} Fling will fail if used by an holding a Plate, a holding the Griseous Orb, a holding a Drive, or a holding a memory. Fling will fail if used by a Pokémon holding a Mega Stone that allows it to Mega Evolve. It will also fail if the Pokémon is holding an Ability Capsule, a Festival Ticket, Red Orb or Blue Orb, or any type of Apricorn, Gem, Poké Ball, Mail, or Z-Crystal. , (from Generation V onward), , and (if the Pokémon is holding a Berry) all prevent the usage of Fling. In Generation IV only, if the target of Fling is under the effect of Embargo, the item's effect will not activate. Fling can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if a certain move ( , , , or ) was used in the prior turn. Description |The user flings its held item at the foe to attack. Its power and effects depend on the item.}} |The user flings its held item at the target to attack. Its power and effects depend on the item.}} |The user flings its held item at the target to attack. This move's power and effects depend on the item.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 29 |29 26 |26}} 29 |29 26 |26}} 35 }} 41 |41}} 48 |48}} 46 |46 39 |28}} 1, 47 |1, 47}} 28 |28|28|STAB='}} By TM |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} }} }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The user seizes the nearest enemy Pokémon and throws it into another enemy, dealing 10 damage to both parties. This move is classified as "other" instead of Physical. Pokémon Rumble Fling will deal damage but also throws coins. Description |Hurls the target at another Pokémon to inflict damage.}} |ポケモンを なげとばして てきポケモンに ぶつけて ダメージをあたえる}} |You throw your held item in an arc and hit another Pokémon with it. It causes the same effect as when you throw an item at an enemy.}} |You throw your held item in an arc, hitting another Pokémon with it. It causes the same effect as throwing an item at an enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Fling, along with , are the only moves that have a 100% chance of causing flinching, though a King's Rock or Razor Fang must be flung in order to cause flinching. * Fling will fail if the user is holding a Poké Ball or any variant. This is probably to prevent confusion should a flung Poké Ball hit a wild Pokémon and do damage rather than try to it. * Fling is the only move able to cause , , or ing. * In the anime, Fling can also be used to throw the remains of attacks, such as when Bianca's Emboar flung the remains of Trip's Conkeldurr's at it. It can also be used to throw the opponent. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=投擲 '' |zh_cmn=投擲 / 投掷 |fr=Dégommage |de=Schleuder |el=Εκσφενδόνιση |it=Lancio |ko=내던지기 Naedeonjigi |pl=Rzut |pt_br=Lançamento Arremessar (TCG) |pt_eu=Lançar |ru=бросать |es_la=Tiro |es_eu=Lanzamiento |sr=Bacanje |vi=Ném }} Category:Moves that can inflict a burn Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that can inflict poison Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves that have variable power Category:Item-manipulating moves de:Schleuder es:Lanzamiento fr:Dégommage it:Lancio ja:なげつける zh:投掷（招式）